


Do you think this could work?

by MrsAmber



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 'oh fuck' moment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Damen (Captive Prince), Jealous Laurent (Captive Prince), M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAmber/pseuds/MrsAmber
Summary: "I think we should stop doing this", said Damen propping himself on his elbow and looking at Lauren's face. "I think I want to start dating again."Laurent stared back at him. "Right, I think this will be good for us. Before what we're doing gets out of control.""Right? That's what I thought", he was already standing up to look for his clothes. "Wanna go grab a coffee?"
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. The Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is just my second fic, and English it's not even my mother tongue... Pls forgive me for any errors I might have made... :) I would really love any and all of your comments in this work I'm doing :))  
> Lov uu
> 
> P.S: I'm trying to connect all my fics with a song I think match in any way with it, don't know if it'll work. So, if you want to, listen to [Help Me Lose My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS2hspTsTl8), from Disclosure and London Grammar.

_ "I think we should stop doing this", said Damen propping himself on his elbow and looking at Lauren's face. "I think I want to start dating again." _

_ Laurent stared back at him. "Right, I think this will be good for us. Before what we're doing gets out of control."  _

_ "Right? That's what I thought", he was already standing up to look for his clothes. "Wanna go grab a coffee?"  _

🔸

They met through work a few months ago. Damen was in the company for a few years now, so when Laurent got in, he was responsible for teaching and advising him about how everything worked. And of course, he felt the obligation to show him around town as well, seeing that the man was new to everything. Damen  _ really _ loved Ios. It was the city he grew up in, and he couldn't picture himself anywhere else, and couldn't stand that someone didn't reciprocate such feelings he had toward it. 

Laurent was young, younger than him at least, in about 5 years. And he was already so serious about his work and where he wanted to go in life. He worked a lot and was really focused. Damen for once could use a little more focus and discipline in work. Not that he wasn't as well good at what he did and didn't work hard. He just liked more to appreciate the other things in life like hanging out with friends, dating, and going to clubs and bars. Going to the gym, walks, hikes, and other activities. 

They went out for lunch a few times, Damen eager to show him the best places to go. The more beautiful, the quietest, the cheapest, the one with the better food. And he even managed to get him out of work a few times to show him around for some coffees and pubs. 

And there was this one time that he even agreed to go to Damen's house when he was throwing a party. 

"Hey, you made it", said Damen opening the door to him. __

"Hi. Yes. My brother told me to come. Said I was too obsessed with work and had to go out. Thought I'd come just to shut him up..." Laurent babbled, a little uncomfortable. 

By the end of the night, some of Damen's friends had gone home and some were sleeping, sprawled in weird places in his house.

Laurent and Damen were still up. Laurent ‘cause he didn't drink, so he was totally sober and Damen just because he wanted to enjoy a bit more of the rare moment where Laurent did come out and was still up to talk to him or keep him company anyways, because they were watching a movie. And Laurent had a thoughtful expression. Very concentrated. 

“So…”, started Laurent, still looking at the screen.

Damen was in that drunk stage where he wanted to be in control of himself, too much concentrated in every little task. As if it could make him any way soberer. He was looking at the man at his side and didn’t answer. Laurent, still kind of distracted, took some time to continue.

“What do you think of it?”, he asked.

“Think of what?”

“This movie.”

Damen looked again at the screen and realized he wasn’t paying attention at all to the movie.

“What of it?” he asked a little confused, looking again at the blue eyes staring back at him.

“Do you think something like this could work? I mean, not the part where they end up liking each other, of course, but the rest…” 

_ ‘Oh’,  _ thought Damen, realizing for the first time that the movie they were watching was Friends with Benefits. That one with Justin Timberlake. 

🔸

And that’s how they’ve gotten themselves in it. Laurent said it would be good for him to do this, first because he wouldn’t want to have a relationship with anyone, second because he didn’t want to go looking for someone to fuck him if he wanted sex, and third because it would get his ‘stupid’ brother to finally shut up about he not getting contact with other people. The last reason (or should I say first?), that he wouldn’t admit even to himself, was that he thought Damen was  _ hot.  _

For Damen was more about the fact that the last two relationships he had he ended up with a broken heart, and he wasn’t in no rush to get in a new relationship anytime soon. Of  _ course  _ he could go around and find really fast someone to have sex if he had the will to. And in that matter, it would be good not to have to, since he needed some credibility back in work and more focus wouldn’t do him any bad. That’s what he told himself and Laurent when they made the decision, but who are we kidding? Do I even have to say that Laurent’s looks and body were absolutely the only reason he wanted him like this? Deep blue eyes, pale, fair skin and golden hair, _ ‘fuck’.  _ And his body was  _ fit. _

As time went on, Damen started to realize things he didn’t before. For example, when they fucked he missed the cuddling after, the lingering touches, the spending the night together. The callings, messages and simple things. They did spend a lot more time together than they usually would, but he wanted more. He wanted a relationship, he missed it. So he decided to tell Laurent.

"I think we should stop doing this", said Damen propping himself on his elbow and looking at Lauren's flushed ‘after sex’ face. "I think I want to start dating again."

Laurent stared back at him, sitting up and reclining in his hands. "Right, I think this will be good for us. Before what we're doing gets out of control." 

"Right? That's what I thought", he was already standing up to look for his clothes, not giving much thought on what he could mean with ‘gets out of control’. "Wanna go grab a coffee?" 


	2. 'Oh, fuck'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'oh, fuck' moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I'm back!  
> I thought it would be easier than it was... but here we are. I said it would be 2 chapters as well but in the end I didn't know what to do with it, so I'm doing more. This is a short chapter, cause I didn't want to leave you waiting so long, but there's more coming!

"Here's your black coffee", said Damen, giving Laurent a cup from Starbucks.

"Thanks" he answered, taking a sip.

They walked through the city and into a park, all the while Laurent was chatting animatedly about this book he was currently reading and Damen was so absorbed by it that he didn't even realize when Laurent stopped walking, his voice slowly reducing.

"I'm gonna ask him out", he said with determination.

"You'll what!?", answered an incredulous and shocked Damen, looking at the guy Laurent was pointing to.

"Ask him out."

"Huh"

"You said so yourself. You wanted to start dating again, and so I think I should give it a try, since I won't be 'occupied' with you anymore, anyway..."

Damen couldn't bring himself to answer. This was  _ absolutely not  _ what he expected when he said that. And it wasn't even 2  _ hours _ ago he said that, for  _ fucks sake _ ! He stared openly as Laurent smiled and gestured, talking to the guy. He was taller than Laurent but not bigger than himself, he analyzed. And surely wouldn't be able to do Damen any damage if they got into a fight, hah. Wonder what face he would make if he went after Laurent.

And then a sudden realization dawned at him and he was paralyzed, stuck into the ground. 'Oh, fuck.'

🔸

It was two weeks now since they decided to end things between them. In the meanwhile, he had been on a couple dates and both had ended badly, by the way. The first was with the man he met in the Park, but he ended up being the marrying type, and the ‘not fucking until marriage’ type, and Laurent in  _ no way  _ interested. The second wasn’t exactly a date, since he didn’t plan it. Jord had invited him to a club, but failed to tell that was setting him up with a random guy that started to work for him. Someone called Lazar. Laurent couldn’t even remember why he went in the first place. Damen was there as well, they were still friends and still talked a lot. Damen seemed different, somehow. 

Since the day in the Park. 

The day he said he wanted to start  _ dating  _ again.

Why did Damen want to start dating again? They were doing so well! And now he was hitting the bartender. Good God, he couldn’t possibly think he would be good dating  _ that  _ man. What was even the appeal? Looking good? Working late? Making drinks? Laurent was  _ very sure  _ that he could do better than him just looking for recipes on the internet. His work schedule was  _ much more appealing  _ than his, at least where Damen was concerned. Did Damen think that man looked better than Laurent? 

And as he watched Damen, in his stupor, he realized why.

And not why Damen was doing this, wanted this.

He realized why  _ he  _ was so messed with it.

‘Oh, fuck.’

When the  _ stupid _ man gave his number to Damen, Laurent was done with it.

“I’m going home.”

And even the startled and confused expression on Damen’s face, and his soft whispers saying “but it’s so soon, stay a bit longer” couldn’t make him stay. And he left without looking back. 

He went through his night routine in a daze. Exhausted.

That night he barely slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think of it!  
> Your comments motivate me to continue... <33  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please, let me know!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr as @mrs-amber :)


End file.
